DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): The Phase II effort is the continuation of the development of a robotic bi-manual therapy machine for use in stroke rehabilitation. The robotic therapy device proposed here, called ARCHIME for the purposes of this proposal, has the potential to improve rehabilitation outcomes significantly for individuals who have upper limb impairments due to stroke. Demographic trends indicate a significant increase in the already large population of individuals who have experienced a stroke. The resulting loss of upper limb motor function is often resistant to therapeutic efforts. With the dramatic reduction of inpatient rehabilitation length of stay following. stroke, it is now critical to develop efficient, scientifically-validated interventions. The combination of demographic trends and healthcare cost containment pressures, and limitations in current clinical practice provide convincing evidence to support the potential for ARCMIME to become a commercially successful product. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The commercial applications of this project are the manufacture and distribution of a robotic therapy machine providing clinical rehabilitation of a stroke impairment, which is enchanced by computerized assessment and automated routines for remote or networked therapy. This methodology would lead to a more cost effective therapy that could be developed for other forms of rehabilitation therapy.